A wide selection of clothes and accessories are available for fashion dolls. Storing a large collection of these clothes and accessories in an organized manner can be difficult, particularly for younger users. Some of the presently available storage cases simply hold these clothes and accessories in a large mass, which can make it difficult to find a particular item. Some of the other presently available storage cases use doll-sized hangers to store coordinating outfits. Using these hangers is a difficult and tedious task, and the hangers often go unused.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for storing fashion clothes and accessories that is simple and easy to use, yet maintains the clothes and accessories in an organized manner. Generally, the fashion doll clothes holder of this invention comprises a plurality of panels hingedly connected together to form an enclosure. The panels have inner surfaces which include a plurality of fasteners adapted to releasably engage fasteners on doll clothes and accessories to secure these clothes and accessories to the interior of the enclosure.
The method of this invention comprises providing a plurality of panels hingedly connected together to form an enclosure, the enclosure having a surface that is covered with fasteners that can releasably engage fasteners on doll clothes and accessories. The method comprises releasably securing the doll clothes and accessories on the surface by attaching the fasteners on the doll clothes and accessories to the fasteners on the surface. The container is then closed with the doll clothes and accessories secured on the surface.
The apparatus is thus of simple and inexpensive construction. The method and apparatus are easy to use, even for young children; and allow the doll clothes to be stored in an organized manner. These and other features and advantages will be in part apparent, and in part pointed out, hereinafter.